


Follow The Vision

by justtheaveragefangirl



Series: Vision [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Kinda Crack, Klaine, M/M, West Side Story, but who cares, lord I have a problem, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 12:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10513800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtheaveragefangirl/pseuds/justtheaveragefangirl
Summary: What should have happened with West Side Story





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, my sister and I got into a conversation about what would have made season 3 10x better, and this is what we thought it would be. So I wrote it down.
> 
> Enjoy my crackfic!

Sitting in the choir room, everyone knew at least one girl was leaving based on the announcement Arite was about to give. When he rolled into the room, everyone was silent. Kurt would never admit to having a side, but he was hoping Arite would chose Mercedes. She may not look like the part specifies, but she was the better singer.

  
Artie made eye contact with everyone in the room before speaking. “Well, as you all know, we have had many auditions for West Side Story, and they’ve all been amazing. Some roles are casted, others are...not,” Rachel and Mercedes glared at each other, “So I’ve been thinking. How do I want the show to go? Do I want traditional, or do I want to make it different and be everything the glee club stands for? Obviously, I chose the latter. I have decided to follow my vision.” Mercedes looked like she had just won a war, Rachel looked like somebody had just spit in her eye. “That is why,” Artie continued, “I have called everyone here to ask before we made any official decisions.”

  
Everyone was a little confused as to why he felt the need to ask. They all knew that either actress would be happy to play the role. They were about to ask, but he continued, “I want to do the show in such a way that no one in this century will forget it.” He turned to face Kurt and Blaine, “Would you be uncomfortable with gay West Side Story?”

  
Kurt and Blaine made quick eye contact and Kurt asked, “Who would be playing which part?”

  
“Blaine would play Tony and you would play our genderbent version of Maria, who we will rename later if you agree.”

  
Blaine nodded, “We’ll discuss it in private and get back to you.”

  
Meanwhile, both Rachel and Mercedes looked like they were going to murder someone. That someone would probably be Artie.

  
\---

  
“Well,” Blaine started after the last person left the room and the door was shut, “What do you want to do?”

  
Kurt shrugged, “I’m not sure. I would love to be a lead before I graduate, but I can’t decide if this is a good idea.”

  
“Whatever you choose, I support you. I’ll play your Tony, if that’s what you want.”

  
Kurt smiled, “There wouldn’t be much acting involved for us to play finding your soulmate.”

  
Blaine shook his head in agreement, “No, there wouldn’t."

  
“And it would give us an excuse to kiss in front of a large group of people.”

  
Blaine nodded, “It would.”

  
“I’m starting to think the pros outweigh the cons.”

  
“I believe you to be right.”

  
They made eye contact, “I guess we’re going to play Tony and Maria.”

  
\---

  
In the long run, no one was disappointed with the casting. Rachel and Mercedes were happy to see Kurt play the lead with his boyfriend, so they made up in the end. The show was a hit, full house every night. Sebastian got punched in the face by the sheer force of Klaine’s love. Everyone lived happily ever after.


End file.
